Their Story
by mykie485.XO
Summary: Sequel to Pink Roses. Just a continuation/flashback of Emily's life with Olivia. Ch. 2 M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.

A/N: It was suggested that a sequel follow, so here it is. I took my time getting this up and for that I apologize. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Ps- you should read the story Pink Roses before this one.

The crime scene tape was gone. They both noticed, but chose to ignore it. The blood that had been in the living room was gone. That too was ignored. The lifeless body too was gone. Completely ignored.

"Ah, why is it that vacation takes more out of me than chasing serial killers everyday?" Emily Prentiss asked her girlfriend, Olivia Hadley, as they entered their condo.

"I don't know," sighed Olivia as she plopped down on the couch. "How is it that I forgot how amazing you look in a bikini?" The younger woman pulled the other down onto the couch with her.

Emily giggled as she easily curled up next to Olivia. "Shut up." Olivia pouted and Emily kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Emily." The women sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer before Olivia spoke up, "Em, I'm thinking it's bed time."

With that they made their way upstairs and to bed. It wasn't long before they were both up again though.

Emily awoke to Olivia's screams. "NO! David, NO! Don't hurt her! NOOO! EMILY!" Olivia shouted at the top of her lungs, sleeping through the whole thing.

"Olivia, Olivia!" Emily exclaimed frantically as she shook the woman beside her. Olivia's eyes opened, but she was sobbing. "Liv, you're dreaming. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"He was here Emily, but he killed you this time," sobbed Olivia. "Oh Em."

Emily wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend. "Hey Liv, I'm right here. You have nothing to worry about anymore." She kissed the top of the younger woman's head.

"I know. It's ok. It was just a stupid dream. Not a big deal."

"Olivia," Emily warned. "It's not not a big deal. It's gonna be hard for a while. We'll get you into therapy and I'll be right be your side every step of the way."

"I don't want to think about it now."

"How about I tell you a story so you can get back to sleep? Maybe this time you'll have better dreams where I take care of you." Emily smiled.

Olivia also smiled. "I'd like that."

xxxxxxxx

(flashback, Emily's POV)

_I was working intensely on paperwork. That was until JJ's quiet voice brought me away from it.. "Conference room in five. Local case," she announced to us in the bullpen. I dropped what I was doing and followed her to the conference room right away because we all know 'in five' means 'like now.' _

_"DC," JJ said once we were seated. "Four teenagers dead. All female, brunette, and into sports. All had their throats cut and all were left in the city alleys. Not only that, but all attended Cardozo High School." _

_"All right, we can work from here. Rossi and Morgan you take the crime scenes. JJ and I'll take the victims' families. Reid you work on victimology and geographical profile. Emily go interview at the high school."_

_Great, a school of a thousand to interview... by myself. Eh, oh well. I stood up and headed out. _

_I walked into the front office of the school and flashed my badge. It was spontaneous now. "Emily Prentiss. FBI. I would like to talk to the principal here." The lady pointed me to the small office off the room, telling me to go ahead. _

_"Excuse me," I said making myself known to the woman behind the desk. "They said I could enter."_

_"Of course, of course. Come in!" She exclaimed as she stood up. _

_"Thanks. I'm Emily Prentiss, by the way. I'm with the FBI. I'm sure you can imagine why I'm here."_

_"Jamie Lukas," The woman replied shaking my outstreched hand. "And yes I know why you are here."_

_"What can you tell me about the girls? Did they have the same friends? Do the same activities? Same classes?"_

_"To be completely honest Agent Prentiss I did not know any of these girls well. I do know that they were good kids though, active in sports. And here's their schedules here." She handed over some papers. Nothing. _

_"Thank you Mrs. Lukas. Do you mind if I talk to other people?"_

_"Not at all. I suggest that you speak to Olivia Hadley first. She's our counsoler/psychology teacher here. She's close to a lot of students. Especially your victim Addison Evans, she was one of Olivia's tennis players." _

_I nodded. "Great. Thanks again Mrs Lukas."_

_"Please Agent, stop this madness. It's tragically hurting this school and it's students."_

_"I can assure you we will do everything in our po..." I stopped mid-sentence. Something outside in the main office had caught my eye. Only the most gorgeous woman ever. I caught glimpse of the pencil skirt and long black hair. Oh and those green eyes. "Everything in out power to stop this madness," I finally finished. _

_I saw the smirk appear on Jamie's face. "That," she jerked her head in the direction of the woman I was mesmerized by. "That is Olivia Hadley. Why don't you go talk to her now." _

_I couldn't help but blush. I, Emily Prentiss, Compartmentilization Expert, was caught. "Thank you for your time." I nodded again and turned to leave. _

_"Agent!" She called stopping me in my tracks. I turned to face her before she added, "Go for it, you most definitely are her type." Blood rushed to my face in complete embarrassment. But maybe, eh who was I kidding, I had to get my head on straight again. I was on a case, not out looking for someone._

_With a sincere smile I once again turned and headed out of the principal's office. I made my way towards the beautiful woman that had just seconds earlier caught my eye, stopped my train of thought, and made my stomach flip. God, it sounded as if I was in high school again._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the next day. warning, a bit of sexual content. Rated M chapter.

Olivia stretched her arm out and came down forcefully on the alarm that was beeping annoyingly. Rolling over, she opened her eyes, knowing that Emily was already gone. On her girlfriend's pillow she found a note as she did every morning Emily left before she got up.

Liv, you should know you look absolutely adorable when you sleep. Anyway, have fun at school today. OH! and you have an appointment with Dr. May at 10:30. You better go! I love you sooooo much! -Em.

Grunting, Olivia rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Back to work. She dressed in a pair of dark jeans (jeans day!) and a green tunic top under a black belt. And to top it off she threw on a pair of black converse.

First period went by quickly, or so it seemed. Criminal psychology. 'I have to get Emily in here to speak,' Olivia thought to herself as she left for her appointment.

She sat in the empty waiting room for about ten minutes. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to talk about it. She was here for Emily though, and deep down she knew she really did need this. "Olivia!" The doctor called her back into his office.

Olivia slowly rose and followed the large woman. "It's nice to meet you Olivia," The woman said holding out her hand.

The young woman shook the outstretched hand. "You too Doctor."

"Please have a seat Dear and tell me why you're here." The woman sat down in a chair, Olivia took the one across from her.

"I'm here because Emily called and made this appointment."

"Olivia, please, talk to me. That's what I'm here for. And remember nothing leaves this room with me."

With a deep sigh Olivia began her story.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey!" JJ exclaimed upon seeing Emily. "Didn't know you were back! So how was your vacation?" She added hugging her best friend.

"It was great. Perfect. Fun. Just what I needed."

"Great. And how's Olivia?"

Emily smiled lightly. "I think the vacation was good for her, but last night we were back at home and she was having nightmares. I don't know if she can be there anymore. And thank you by the way, for taking care of all that in the condo."

"No problem," JJ assured her. "But Olivia, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I woke her up last night and she was scared, but I just talked to her and she fell back to sleep. She was perfectly fine the rest of the night. I got her into Dr. May's today, hopefully that will help her out a bit.

"Hey, if you or Olivia need anything, you know who to call."

A big smile appeared on Emily's face. "Thank Jayje, you're awesome."

"I know," JJ replied jokingly as she continued on her way to the bathroom.

"YOU!" Penelope Garcia shouted across the bullpen, pointing at Emily. "Have been hiding from me all morning!"

"Pen, I've been working."

Penelope stomped over to the brunette agent. "Tell me EVERYTHING! I want to hear ALL about your vacation with the smoking hot honey of yours. And don't you dare leave out any sexy details!"

"Garcia!"

"What? I'm being completely serious here Gorgeous, now spill."

Emily rolled her eyes and told all about her vacation.

xxxxxxxx

"Liv?" Emily called walking inside their home. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Nah, I cut practice short today," replied the woman who lay on the couch watching tv.

"Well, that's means more Olivia time for me!" Emily ran over to the couch and pounced on her girlfriend, who proceeded to laugh hysterically when Emily attacked. "I missed you today, Liv."

Olivia look up to the brunette that now straddled her. "I love you." It was quiet, but loud enough for Emily to hear. And from the look in Olivia's eye she meant every word with so much love. "I missed you too."

Emily leaned down and captured Olivia's lips with hers. Emily was the first to seek entry and Olivia happily allowed it. So much love and passion was in this kiss, Emily never wanted it to end, and she wasn't going to let it. That was until Olivia pulled away, unable to breathe.

Both women's chests pounded as they tried to regain their breath. "I love you too Olivia," Emily whispered, lightly kissing Olivia's neck.

Olivia threw her head back with a gasp, exposing more of her neck to Emily. As Emily went away at the other woman's neck, Olivia began to unbutton Emily's shirt. Soon the shirt was off and Olivia ran her hands up Emily's beautiful stomach to cup her perfect breasts, eliciting a moan from the profiler.

Suddenly an incredible sensation ran through her body as Emily began to thrust her hips. And before she knew it her shirt was missing, as were her pants. Emily reached down and cupped her between the legs. "Em," she gasped. "Bedroom."

"Okay Baby," Emily whispered picking up the smaller woman. She simply made her way to the bedroom, where she lay Olivia down on the bed. Emily hooked her thumb around the underwear at Olivia's hips, and with kisses all the way down her body, she removed them. "I love you so much Olivia." With these words she entered Olivia, who moaned in pleasure and begged for more.

"Oh Em! EMILY!" The younger woman screamed as she came and crashed.

Emily licked her fingers and kissed Olivia lightly as she worked to regain strength. "You, Emily Prentiss are amazing and I love you so much. But now..." Olivia rolled on top of the older woman. "It's my turn."


End file.
